1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercising devices and more particularly to a body engaging exercising device which is particularly adapted for exercising the chest and inner thigh muscles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of exercisers available for affecting various portions of the human body including devices adapted for particularly exercising the thighs and some for particularly exercising the female bust. It has been found that the inner thigh and upper chest muscles are most effectively exercised when they are required to exert both positive pressure and negative resistance to a force. Positive pressure is required when a muscle acts to compress a force whereas negative resistance occurs when a muscle acts to restrain a force which is moving against it; for example, negative resistance would be needed in one's inner thigh leg muscles to restrain a force attempting to move the legs apart. An example of a bust exerciser which employs both positive pressure or negative resistance to effect exercise is the invention disclosed by Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,216 for a Spring Type Bust Developer.
The inner thigh is one of the more difficult areas of the body to exercise and most of the available thigh exercisers operate to exercise the legs in a running or walking motion. Very few require squeezing motions such as one would employ in horseback riding. Even in horseback riding, however, the inner thigh muscles are not adequately exercised because squeezing the horse with the legs is purely isometric exercise. The muscles do not exert alternating positive pressure and negative resistance through a range of movement because the horse's body is not subject to compression.
There is a need for an exercising device which can be used to require either positive pressure or negative resistance for the inner thigh muscles and the chest muscles. There is likewise a need for an efficient and effective exercising device which will exercise these portions of the body simultaneously. There is also a need for an exercising device which can be constructed to provide varying degrees of resistance to the muscles and which can be used for more than one area of the body.
The present invention provides a solution to these problems by providing in one embodiment, an exerciser which allows the user to exert positive pressure and negative resistance in the inner thigh muscles in combination with or as a result of simultaneous alternating positive pressure and negative resistance in the chest muscles. Another embodiment of the present invention provides an exercising device with increased resistance for the muscles to overcome and which can be used to exercise either the chest muscles or the inner thigh muscles.